Prongs
by Rose Valerie
Summary: How their relationship began. Slightly fluffy James/Lily oneshot. Rated T for ending, please R&R!


**Hi all! I've been away from Potter fiction for a while, but now I am back. This is a oneshot dedicated to my best fanfiction friend Zoe. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter has never been mine, and never will be. **

Lily Evans woke with a start at the loud voice seemingly exploding in her head. "Would all Gryffindor students please report to the common room immediately, where there head of house will meet them."

It was Professor McGonagall, Lily's head of house.

Lily was in her seventh year, and had recently been appointed head girl. She shared a top bedroom dormitory especially for the head and girl. Her roommate was James Potter.

"James! James" Lily gave him a sharp poke in the ribs. "James McGonagall wants to see us, c'mon…."

"Evans…." he mumbled drowsily, "It's the middle of the night….if you're cold you can come and lie down with me….."

Lily blushed. She did have feelings for him…..and it was obvious he did too, even if they weren't officially dating.

"James, please," she begged, "You're head boy and I'm head girl, we have to go. Now!"

"Alright, alright," he murmured, staggering out of bed and pulling on a black cloak. Lily rolled her eyes, he couldn't even wear a normal dressing gown like every body else.

Lily followed him out of the dormitory, pulling on a green dressing gown, the exact same colour as her eyes.

By now there was an atmosphere of panic and confusion. Students stumbled around every where, many half asleep, groaning about being awakened, and other calling out to friends and siblings.

Professor McGonagall was standing at the portrait hall, holding a large muggle megaphone and wearing a tartan dressing gown. Her long brown hair was dangling waist length. "Silence!" she cried, "I know you are all very confused, no doubt, but the headmaster has asked for all Hogwarts students to be taken down to the great hall. There has been a break in by you-know-who."

Silence hung in the air for a moment, Lily and James stopped amidst the crowd. Then a terrified panic broke out over the students, whispering rose into full shouts and screams.

"SILENCE!" Professor McGonagall bellowed again, "You have nothing to fear at Hogwarts. Now, come, Prefects and Head boy and Girl, please follow me and lead the other students out down to the great hall."

Everyone was assembled. There was a hufflepuff girl, the only Metamorphmagus in the school, with short spiky black hair, and there was Molly Prewett hanging onto Arthur Weasley's hand, and James's friends.

It didn't seem like they would sleep at all. Dumbledore had somehow managed to conjure hundreds of sleeping bags from no where. Everyone had been made to huddle inside them, and at least try to get some sleep. Some of the first and second years were already dozing peacefully, but many of the older students whispered quietly to each other when the thought the teachers weren't listening.

In all the confusion, Lily found herself in-between James and Sirius.

At first they were stupid, immature, cat-calling and wolf whistling at her, and trying to talk to her. But as the night wore on the quietened, there was nothing much to discuss, and they hadn't heard anything more about the suspected break in. Lily was beginning to wonder if there'd been any break in at all.

Now she could hear Sirius's light snoring from beside her, his chest rose and fell as he breathed. Most of the great hall was either asleep or silent. She heard footsteps, an approaching teacher, she pressed her eyes together and lay still on the stone cold floor. The coldness of the room suddenly hit her, and as McGonagall passed, she drew her knees up against her chest. Her teeth chattered involuntarily.

She turned herself away from James, but she knew that he too was still awake. His dark eyes were open, staring seemingly into a void. She'd always seen James Potter as an arrogant, immature boy…..she'd never have believed that she would have _feelings _for him. A different side of him seemed to be showing now.

She lay shivering, facing Sirius, although she was not looking at him. Her eyes were focused on another boy, a boy who up until two years ago had been her best friend. Sev and changed. He was always hanging around his death eater friends now, hardly even acknowledging her existence. Sometimes though- just sometimes, she caught him looking at her, at breakfast, or as the passed in the corridor. She couldn't say that she didn't miss him….but he'd called her a mudblood. She couldn't forgive him. And she couldn't deny that since they'd stopped being friends, she felt happier. Sev was so unpredictable. In the five years that they had been best friends, she realized that she'd hardly ever understood him. She knew so little about his home life, or his interests.

Their eyes met now. Snape's dark eyes bored into Lily's green eyes. They looked at each other for a moment across the dim great hall. The enchanted ceiling above was clear, just a few stars and the moon.

Lily shut her eyes, pretending she hadn't looked at Sev. But two large teardrops rolled out.

"Evans," she heard James Potter's voice beside her. "Evans are you crying?"

Lily blinked. She thought to herself how pathetic she must've looked, huddled in a ball shivering and crying. "No," she sniffed, but her voice gave it away.

It was then that James Potter did a strange thing. As though there weren't teachers and four hundred other students in the room, he climbed out of his sleeping bag and into hers.

"Budge up," he whispered to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Warming you up of course," he said wrapping his arms around her, "God, you're freezing."

"I'm fine," she murmured, but she couldn't deny it to herself. It felt strangely good to have James Potter's arms around her.

"That better, Evans?" he whispered, his chest pressed against her back.

"mmm….." Lily mumbled closing her eyes. _When had he gotten so manly? _she thought to herself.

"James you really must stop calling me Evans, you know….." she yawned sleepily.

"Why? Are we more than just classmates now….?"

"Maybe…friends maybe…."

But they both knew that this was it. They supposed there was no going back now.

Lily fell asleep a few minutes later, as James looked down at her. He pressed his lips into her hair….she was so peaceful, not unlike that tiny first year girl he'd met on her first day. He'd been out with other girls….but if he was honest, he'd really fancied her all along.

Across the room Snivilus met his eyes. James shut his, and fell asleep, his arms wrapped around Lily well into the morning, when the intruder had apparently gotten away. Dumbledore said he'd been to check up on something….but what that something was had never been told.

"What is going on between you and James Potter?" her best friend, Mary McDonald asked her in the common room the following night.

"Nothing," Lily blushed, but her cheeks gave it away.

"Oh Lily, don't you 'nothing' me- he spent half the night with his arms around you!"

"We're just friends…"

"Just friends? Don't pretend to me Lily. I can tell when my best friend's in love, just like you were with that Snape boy."

Lily's mood changed abruptly. "Stop it," she said, suddenly close to tears again, "I don't want to talk about him."

And with that she left for the dormitory.

Snape was in agony. He always had been since that fateful day in fifth year, after their final exam…..

He sneaked out to the Prefects bathroom as he had been doing since last year. Severus Snape was no prefect, but he'd been coming to this out of order toilet for a while.

Once he was inside, he let the tears stream freely down his face. Pointing his wand at his wrist he murmured, "Sectumsempra," and gasped as the straight red cuts appeared on the inside of his wrists.

He wanted to die.

**Thanks for reading! Please don't be too put off by the ending, review please! **


End file.
